The Chronicles of Hatred
by wickedflame49
Summary: He was hated ever since he was born for something he had no blame of, he was beaten for reasons that to him were unknown, he was recieved with hostility by the ones his father sacrificed to save; the other had everybody's love, everybody's acknowledgement. He wanted to see them cry just like he cried, maybe, they could finally understand his pain. "I'll live for Hatred"


The valley of the end, a tragic scenario where the first hokage and his best friend madara clashed for the future of the hidden leaf village; the bitter scenario was adorned with the cackling of thunders and heavy rain; heavens cried for the fall. For the fall of a caring soul that was corrupted by the years, until one last moment drove him to insanity, to a path that lead to death and misery, sadness forever.

The lightning cackled and the darkness was given light; a beaten Uchiha Sasuke laid on the surface while Uzumaki Naruto's right foot stepped over the chest of the Uchiha; his face was hung and tears fell from his eyes.

His last bond was broken, he broke his bond with Uchiha Sasuke the moment he defeated him. His sobs shifted into an angry growl, his scowl was fixated on the young Uchiha heir.

"You have the village's love." The young Uzumaki stated while his head was still hung in sadness; he never got their acknowledgement, never will he now that he defeated the Uchiha. "I hate you!" Naruto stomped the chest of the Uchiha twice, his sobs furthered as his scowl was on the Uchiha, his head got firm yet his eyes rested on the young Uchiha.

He started to chuckle at the scenario, his chuckle eventually turned into a full blown laughter. He knelt down and he caressed the face of the Uchiha, he never ceased to chuckle. "You said that my eyes would never see through pain and suffering." He continued to chuckle before he started to laugh loudly, his laugh sounded deranged, insane, any pure thoughts on the young blonde left him the moment he defeated the Uchiha and got to the conclusion that everything he lived for was for nothing.

"I want you to see life through my eyes Sasuke…" His fingers got into his right eye-socket and he removed his eyeball, holding it on his right hand; the young Uzumaki never ceased to chuckle as he removed the left eye-ball of the Uchiha and replaced it with his, doing the same with the other eye; he switched Sasuke's Sharnigan Eyes with his. "Now the village will love me…I'M AN UCHIHA!" The mentally insane Uzumaki Naruto screamed for the entire world to hear as he focused his chakra on his eyes; and soon his eyes morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan, his evil cackling never ceased.

He approached to the Uchiha again and whispered in his ear.

"T-t-they don't deserve me, I won't be their hero…I want their hate." The young boy who got the hatred of the whole hidden leaf smirked as he took the Uchiha from the feet and dragged him from the valley of the end as he made the walk towards Konoha.

* * *

The Mangeyo Sharingan never felt so good on him, he loved to have the eyes of Sasuke; even though it was borrowed power, this would make him more powerful and he'll have the village's hatred. Their hatred, they hate him so much he started to love it.

It felt so good to see their murderous stares, it felt so good to have their attention on his heart love and attention was substituted by hatred.

Each time he passed by a scenario he saw amazing details on it, yet one brought him to a stop. A young red-haired woman lying in between boulders, could it be a signal. He smirked evilly as he produced shadow clones in mass and removed her from the boulders, she was barely alive yet; if he learned something is that people on the verge of dying ended up serving their saviors just like Haku did.

Haku,

Haku,

He hated the boy, Love, who needed love when you can have hatred. Hatred feels sweeter and also is stronger than love, when people show it to you affections run deep in their hearts and soul.

Right?

So, he now dragged an uchiha with his hand and carried a female red-head on his shoulder; eventually Konoha got nearer and nearer; until at the gates they were there. He smirked Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and many other stared at the young blonde who just hung his head while he placed the Uchiha inside the wall, yet he staid outside the wall of the village.

He chuckled quietly.

"Naruto." Tsunade inquired, about to approach to the young man who just laughed loudly, then his laugh turned into insane as he turned to everybody and showed them his new Mangekyo Sharingan. "Where is your hatred?" The young blonde continued to laugh even further as everybody were unnerved by the never ending laugh of the young blonde.

"I have the Mangekyo Sharingan; I can have Sakura's love, everybody's acknowledgement, I can be Hokage…" The young blonde started to spin childishly around, still carrying the red-haired female on his shoulder though.

* * *

Tsunade's heart was torn the moment he stated all those things, Naruto lost any rationality left and twisted it to try and fit with reality. He stole Sasuke's sharingan to try and gain acknowledgement of the village. "

"And yet, I feel empty when I realize I have your hatred. I will always have it." He stated before smirking as he spiked his Jinchuriki Chakra. "I'm a monster." He concluded and stepped away even further, and turned to Sakura who glared at him.

"Heed my words, I'll be here the day you're all destroyed. And not exactly to save you." The young Blonde laughed as he ran away towards the woods far away from the village, away from them forever; cutting useless ties forever and instead being alone by himself. It never felt so good.

* * *

A mint-haired Jinchuuriki dressed in white skirt and white sports-bra carried a scroll on her back; she leaped like never in her life from the hunters of her village who were about to catch her and place her inside that hell. Her last ounce of consciousness was on escaping that hell many people called home but for her, it was only the inferno, blazing with hatred and murderous thoughts towards her existence.

Eventually she reached to a dead-end, two Chunin caught with her; both were about to execute their attacks when they heard a voice, they all turned to stare to a young blonde haired boy dressed in orange clothing stained heavily in blood, his tears of blood stained the floor as he carried a corpse on his shoulders.

"You will return." One of the Chunin of Takigakure ordered earning a head shaking from the female Jinchuuri. With them on the surface, she would've had heavy advantage if she wasn't already mostly depleted of her chakra by fighting against them already and her escape also tired her so much.

"I won't, I hate you all; I'll die before I return to that hellhole you call home." Fu a young female from Takigakure and Jinchuuriki glared at the men who just laughed. "Then, we might use you for something before taking you out." They turned to meet the young blonde standing where he stood.

"What do you want!?" The other Chunin grunted before he went against the young blonde who raised his eyes and both Chunin met their eyes with the young blonde; transported inside a world with ebony black skies, white surface and a crimson red moon.

Naruto giggled insanely; as both men were tortured by the very people they swore their allegiance to. The young boy's life was a hell of hatred, beatings, all made by those he swore to protect, that was, before, in the past.

In the real world, Naruto never ceased to smirk while the men screamed and were knocked out; yet he didn't had enough. He used a kunai to kill them, his eyes darted to the female mint-green genin kunoichi who just didn't resisted further from her escape and her body chose to rest his exhaustion.

With another burden on another one of his shoulders, he chose to go to the only place he could get the red-haired girl repaired and tae some brief days of rest before Konoha goes to search for their missing Jinchuuriki. After all, they want the monster to destroy their enemies, as if he'll let them, not without having their hatred and seeing their faces of despair first.

* * *

"Alright, so we have an Uchiha whose sharingan was stolen by an Uzumaki and a roaming Jinchuuriki who'll be marked as Nuke-nin." Jiraiya said in a serious tone, earning the nod of Tsunade; the toad sannin just hung his head low. "I…I never thought that It'll come to this." The Legendary Ninja stated with regret, earning the fifth's silence. "I'll continue to search about Akatsuki and bring any useful information. I'll also try to tack down Naruto and speak with him." The man said with determination, knowing that there can be a change, yet; he'll have to insist the blonde boy.


End file.
